Asexual Adversity
, |directed = |creative = |title card = |previous = The Kelpy Curse|next = Coming Straight From The Underground|image = }}Asexual Adversity is the thirteenth episode of SBFW: After Hours. Plot Kelpy joins an asexual forum, as he has lost all sexual interest following Olivia's breakup. Meanwhile, Travis is discussing with doctors on a surgery that could potentially bring Calaz back to life. When Kelpy hears of this, he grabs his asexual army and is determined to destroy the two damn fools. Transcript Kelpy G was walking towards his closet in the far corner of the living room to gather supplies and started to get to work on posters for his newly formed campaign for president of Fandom City. But right as he was about to start on his new poster with his pencil in his hand, something stopped him. He looked at the picture frame on the top shelf of his dresser. The camera had Kelpy G in the way of the frame, and it was impossible to see. Kelpy was getting more angry by the second, though, and he just kept staring and staring at the photo. Eventually he got so angry and was clenching his fists so hard that he ended up crushing the pencil to pieces. He swooshed up and threw the table over with a loud roar of anger, and then sat back down. Kelpy had lost all sexual interest in anyone. He hadn't had a boner ever since Olivia was in his household, which was about 3 nights ago. He then calmly this time got up and walked in the direction of his computer, which he then looked up asexual forms that were based in the local area. Travis was at the police department demanding an explanation on the death of Calaz, but there was no trace of any sort of disturbances other than Calaz walking down the street. You could see the anger through the eyes of Travis. Travis stormed out of the police station and into the hospital. He asked if there was anyway to bring Calaz back, and they said no. Travis flipped the entire desk over and proceeded to walk out of the hospital. But then in an odd turn of events, someone from the far corner of the room stated that he knew a way to get him back alive. Travis turned around and SBCA in a doctor's suit. “11, you're a doctor? Holy Sanders! Also, really? Holy Sanders!... Again!” Travis stated with glee. SBCA happily said “Yes. I'm a doctor. And, I'll fix Calaz, and you won't need to pay a thin-”. “WAIT, What the hell are you doing? There ain't no way to restore someone's life!” Cicicity questioned from a seat as he was waiting to bring SBCA back home from work when he was done. “Oh believe me, I know some things that you wouldn't believe exist.” SBCA claimed. Kelpy G created an account named “Squidnerd” on the website “admirableasexuals.com”. He verified his email and then continued to enter a chatroom. “Salutations everyone!” typed Kelpy. ”Hello! Who do you think are the hottest people in the world?” said a user named “SpongeBot678”. “No one.” exclaimed Kelpy. “Congratulations, you passed the exam!” said SpongeBot. “Yee!” typed Kelpy. Then, someone named “Mrs Chandler Bong” entered the chat room. “Hello fools!” she said. “Call me Vannesa.” she then stated right afterwards. Many users were inside the discussion, but the most active were Vannesa, Kelpy, and SpongeBot. About twenty minutes into the conversation though, SpongeBot mentioned something that was really touchy with Kelpy. “Say, have you heard about the new surgery that Calaz is gonna get?” exclaimed SpongeBot. “Wait, wasn't he dead?!?” he typed with confuzment as he thought he had killed him in the previous episode. “Yeah, this doctor named SBCA that just moved into town is going to fix him!” said Vanessa. Kelpy went into.a shock. He thought he dealt with this situation back two days ago! He had no idea what to do. He almost fainted. But then, he had an idea. He got back to typing on his keyboard and stated “Hey, you damn fools wanna make sure that this ‘surgery' doesn't happen? You know… sabotaging?” Kelpy said. “wHAT?” typed SpongeBot. SpongeBot was in complete denial of this plan, as he knew Calaz okay and thought he was a fine person. But everyone else seemed to agree with Kelpy, even Vanessa. Eventually he got everyone to get on his side except for SpongeBot, who was leaving as fast as he can to tell Travis and Calaz this news. Meanwhile, Kelpy started telling everyone the location that they shall meet at to tell them the plan. SpongeBot ran through the door of the hospital and asked to know where the room for Calaz is. They said it was in the east wing and he sprinted past everyone into the door to the east wing when they said that. He stormed into the room and told everyone about Kelpy’s plan to sabotage the hospital. SBCA and Cicicity gasped at the news and got the hospital manager on the phone line. SBCA told the manager about it and they also made a plan. Two days pass by. Calaz just had the surgery and shall wake up tomorrow, or at least that's what the doctor told Travis. Today is the day that Kelpy starts his attack. Everyone was gathering weapons and such to keep them out. Then, they see Kelpy. And his gang. All in masks. Everyone stared at them until they saw Kelpy pull out a rifle and someone screamed “SHOOT!” and then it was complete and utter chaos. Everyone was shooting at each other. Blood was splattering everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, it was as bad as the Waco incident. And that was so bad that there's a mini-series on it. This is episode is not sponsored. Well I dunno know maybe eh- Calaz faintly opened his eyes from the hospital bed not knowing where he was. He twitched around for a second and then heard the gunshots outside. He slowly but surely got up from his bed and walked outside. When he walked out, he was greeted with guts, dead bodies, half of brains, and other crap. But when the crowd noticed him everyone stopped. They stared at him for a moment but eventually they went back to fighting for some reason. They were battling so much that they forgot the purpose of it. Finally after an hour, the last six people remaining in the war were Kelpy, Vanessa, Travis, Spongebot, and Cicicity. They decided to make peace with each other and forget that all of this hapoened. While that was happening though, Calaz was already home watching television on his couch about the hospital incident. Calaz seemed to have totally forgot that he was hunted down by Kelpy and killed, and Kelpy forgot that he left the hospital. But as soon as Kelpy figured that out, he decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to kill him. After what had happened today, and considering he really liked being asexual, he was perfectly fine with him now. Kelpy G drove home and went to gather his supplies again for his campaign for president. To be continued... Category:SBFW: After Hours Category:2017 Category:Episodes